


Kiss Kiss

by plotbear



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, girl!Jonghyun, girl!Key, girl!Minho, girl!Onew - Freeform, girl!Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotbear/pseuds/plotbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It started with a stutter in his breathing, like the frenzied sound of a startled bird taking wing. The amazing thing was Jinki hadn’t even pressed their lips together yet; he was hovering scant millimeters away and letting their breath mingle in the space between. The mere anticipation of the kiss was enough to draw out the desperation for contact."</p><p>Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops, no one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a series of drabbles in the style of spin the bottle, the pairings chosen via blind polls on Livejournal. I put them all in one fic with an epilogue.

It started with a stutter in his breathing, like the frenzied sound of a startled bird taking wing. The amazing thing was Jinki hadn’t even pressed their lips together yet; he was hovering scant millimeters away and letting their breath mingle in the space between. The mere anticipation of the kiss was enough to draw out the desperation for contact.  
  
Jinki waited one beat, two, until Minho took the initiative and leaned forward to capture Jinki’s bottom lip between his teeth. He let go, languorously sliding his tongue across the tiny injury. Jinki would’ve smiled if he wasn’t busy indulging in the sensation. He opened his mouth just wide enough to let Minho invade, pleased to feel that stuttering breath washing hot across the roof of his mouth.  
  
He could hear shifting and whispers all around them; someone giggled, but he couldn’t figure out who it was. It didn’t matter; he was bound to get teased for this one way or another, so he might as well make an impression. Jinki grabbed the back of Minho’s head to the sound of shocked gasps and smothered moans, sucking the exploring tongue in mimicry of a deep-throat blow job that had Minho growling.  
  
Jinki pulled them apart with a jerk of the wrist; Minho’s eyes were dilated and dangerous, and if Jinki didn’t have a good grip on his hair the taller boy might’ve gone back in for another go. But that was against the rules, and Jinki smiled with the quiet knowledge that he won that round. Minho would either kick his ass for this later on, or he might get dragged into a closet. He was looking forward to finding out. The other partygoers broke out in wild hoots and applause.  
  
“Holy shit guys, did someone record that? Can we say YouTube?” Jonghyun slung an arm around Minho’s shoulders, laughing when he got shoved off and playfully punched in the stomach. Jinki scanned the other members of the circle: Eunsook, Junghee and Taeyeon were collapsed in a heap of flushed faces and giggles, Gwibbon was giving him A Look and nibbling the bare edge of a fingernail, Minjung developed a sudden interest in the bottom of her beer bottle, Taemin and Key were either in the depths of secondhand embarrassment or planning how they could top that display when their turns came around.  
  
Jinki flashed them all a peace sign, blithely ignoring the heated stare coming from Minho, and merrily waited while Minho spun the bottle for next round.  
  
Minho spun the bottle so hard that it skidded halfway across the circle, a green glass whirlwind twinkling under the dimmed florescent lights. The other participants stared: some in breathless hope, others in mild fear of his competitive fury. The bottle chimed once as it slowed, friction playing a part to seal someone’s fate. Minho never took his eyes off of it; he looked like an angry god about to pass terrible judgment on some poor sinner.  
  
The players sucked in a collective breath when the bottle finally came to a complete stop directly in front of Taemin. Minho’s head snapped up; he was crawling across the space before the other partygoers could even start whooping and cheering. Taemin stared at him wide-eyed, scrambling back a little on his hands. Minho almost pounced on him; desire to regain the upper hand in the game turning him into more of a giant cat than a boy.  
  
In fact, he was so caught up in the idea of winning that he missed the signs that he was walking straight into a trap. Taemin’s upper torso pulled away, giving the impression of startled reluctance, but his legs were angled and spread in open invitation. He licked his lips, not because he was nervous, but because it drew people’s attention. When Minho ravished his mouth like he was going to eat him alive, Taemin’s soft moan wasn’t surprise but a siren call that had quite a few people tugging their collars away from flushed necks.  
  
They couldn’t see the miniscule undulations of Taemin’s hips against Minho’s thigh urging him to go faster,harder. The hand Taemin brought up, seemingly to push Minho’s stomach away in protest, was actually resting right above his crotch, enough to tantalize but not to offer relief. When Minho finally caught on to the game, breaking the kiss in a split second of confusion, he saw the dark glitter of laughter in Taemin’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t feel too bad, he loves to troll people when it comes to sex.” Key put his hands on Minho’s shoulders, directing him to a spot between Eunsook and Junghee. “It’s nothing personal.” Minho scowled, but quickly smoothed it over into a charming smile for the two girls once he sat down.  
  
“You’re taking too long, Taeminnie, spin it! Let’s go!” Jungee raised up her cup, drawing a chant of “Spin! Spin! Spin!” from the steadily increasing crowd around them. Taemin gave them all a shy smile laced with seduction, grabbed the bottle, and set it in motion.  
  
By this point the circle was pressed closer together, the sheer number of people packed in the small room made escape impossible. Everyone had their cell phones out, waiting to catch those magic moments that would end up flying across the internet for the ultimate “you had to be there”. The bottle gleamed malevolently as it spun for the third time, seeking the path of most chaos. And with something close to a dramatic flourish, it came to a dead stop at Minjung’s feet.  
  
The room plunged into dead silence for a moment before exploding into a cacophony of whispers. Minjung put down her beer and pretended that she couldn’t hear any of it. She was used to the rumors about her and Taemin by now; two months of persistent badgering honed her stoic expression into a weapon. It was still juicy news: the Ice Queen finally got her just desserts, getting fired from her lifeguarding job when she got caught making out with Taemin under the pier.  
  
It was all a phantom of the past now. That’s what she told herself as a bunch of people cooed at Taemin and tried to push him towards her. It was a phantom that flirted with her to the sound of ocean waves, a phantom that left a note in her chair, a phantom that waited in the shadows and begged forgiveness with a whisper. And that phantom was overlapping with the present, settling into a crouch in front of her and brushing a lock of hair behind her ears.  
  
Taemin leaned in closer, his eyes already blinking rapidly with nerves. Minjung didn’t help him by moving forward, but she didn’t shy away either. Her pride wouldn’t allow it. She found it strange that he was nervous, the same boy who turned his baseball cap the side, wrapped a hand around her neck and peppered her lips with a flurry of desperate kisses. This kiss was princely, deliberate, the sort of kiss that came with a happily ever after and a release of doves. This was not the kiss of the boy bold enough to slip a hand under the spandex of her swimsuit and whimper at the wet heat there.  
  
Taemin pulled away, and Minjung stared him down. This was the moment she could express it all. How easy it would be to blame the alcohol for an unseemly display of emotion. She could slap him for running, leaving her to face the wrath of the security guards alone. She could scream at him for not protecting her, letting the guys at school praise him for breaking down her careful defenses.  
  
“Taemin…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
There was a definite disconnect, the kisses just weren’t the same.  
  
“You’re in the way of the bottle.”  
  
The party exploded with laughter and cheers, the rebuff captured in megapixels and memories. Taemin huffed and quietly laughed, as though he were in on the joke, and moved back to his place with a graceful shrug of the shoulders. Minjung kept her game face on, quietly crawling forward to grab the bottle. That was the best way to handle that sort of thing; keep the ball in her court and move forward. So why did everything feel so backwards now?  
  
Round and round once more; the bottle merrily spun across the floor without mercy. Minjung tracked it with the same unwavering focus that she applied to a kicked ball on the field. It lost momentum, slowly, slowly, slowly, until it chose Taeyeon as its next victim. Minjung fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course kissing the boy who left her reputation and her heart in tatters wasn’t depressing enough; now she had to kiss his look-alike cousin just to rub salt in the wound.  
  
The contents of Taeyeon’s stomach were going to end up on her new shoes, she just knew it. Guilt and terror didn’t mix well with rum, and she could feel sweat in the center of her palms already. Minjung got up and walked across the circle, her legs still sunkissed from the summer and miles long. She glanced over at Jonghyun, hoping that jealousy would prompt her boyfriend into stopping this before it could begin. But he was buzzed and amused, and it would never cross his mind to be worried about the Ice Queen stealing his girl.  
  
If only he knew.  
  
If only he knew about the side of Taeyeon that obsessed over a lifeguard for months to the point of temporary insanity. If only he knew how she groveled at Taemin’s feet to borrow his clothes, his hat, his name for just a day. If only he knew how she could get herself off in less than five minutes just from remembering the way Minjung writhed under her fingers.  
  
Minjung’s eyes softened with pity as she got closer, and Taeyeon was suddenly glad for the dazzle of flashes going off around her as an excuse to blink back tears. Before the older girl could get down on both knees, Taeyeon tried to nip the potential tragedy in the bud by jumping up and surprising her with a peck on the lips. She knew her face was bright red, but that could be explained away.  
  
The crowd was far from appeased; a roar of disapproval assaulted her for cheating them out of a cheap thrill. Taeyeon looked up at Minjung and prayed that she would be satisfied and go back to her seat. But she was a living statue, down on one knee and staring at Taeyeon like a Rubik’s Cube with only one corner unsolved. Taeyeon broke her gaze away, looking to Taemin for help. He could bear the brunt of Minjung’s anger where she could not; it made her a little bitter that the same people who praised him for melting Minjung’s icy reserve would call her a freak and a whore for the same actions.  
  
She got so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot to keep an eye on Minjung. The hand that gripped her chin took her by surprise: without warning it was August again, and she was trembling in the shadows of the pier and swearing that she only wanted one kiss, just one, and she would be cured of this sickness…  
  
Minjung’s lips were still chapstick smooth. She still tilted her head to the left, she still surged into her kisses like waves against a breaker, sending sea-spray tingles all over Taeyeon’s spine. It was like they picked up right where they left off before harsh voices drove them apart. And just like before, Minjung’s eyes made her look like a deer staring down the barrel of a gun when they came up for air.  
  
Taeyeon swallowed, a thousand apologies on the tip of her tongue that died when Minjung returned to her seat without a word. Taeyeon wiped her hands on her skirt and scrambled to regain her composure. Jonghyun smiled at her, but there were questions in his eyes she didn’t want to answer. Instead she giggled behind one hand, and used the other to set the bottle spinning. If she was going down in flames, then someone was going down with her.  
  
Taeyeon sent the bottle into a lazy rotation, almost daring it to do its worst. Gwibbon passed her the remnants of her mango wine cooler and Taeyeon gratefully finished it off in one long swallow, glad to have something to soothe her tightly wound nerves. The bottle settled between Onew and Eunsook, making the latter hold her breath. Taeyeon got to make the choice about who to kiss, but in her mind there simply was no contest.  
  
Eunsook watched with wide eyes as Taeyeon winked at her, beckoning her forward with a saucy crook of the finger. There was a thin line of red stretching across the younger girls cheeks and nose; she could be sure to blame her actions on booze later. But Eunsook was on the receiving end of that simmering look when they were both dead sober. The Kitten was out, and she wanted to play in front of all these people.  
  
(“Teach me how to kiss, unnie. Show me how a girl would like it. I won’t tell if you won’t.”)  
  
There was no reason to be surprised to see her friend putting those skills to use on poor Minjung, but she should have been satisfied with a cute peck. Eunsook recalled with a faint bitterness how timid the first kisses between them used to be, littered with laughter and escalating to uninhibited lust. Taeyeon changed a lot over the summer; Eunsook never pegged her as the “friends with benefits” kind of girl. Maybe hanging out with her, Junghee and Gwibbon was a bad influence on her.  
  
Eunsook couldn’t complain, not when Taeyeon was crawling on all fours over Junghee’s lap, taking the time to nuzzle her cheek against the other girl’s cleavage with a cute little meow. Eunsook snuck a look at Jonghyun, who seemed stuck between turned on and upset. Oh well. It was none of her business if Taeyeon wanted to break a few hearts. Why should she care? They were friends.  
  
Just friends.  
  
Eunsook chose to meet her halfway, licking her lips as she crawled over Minho, undulating her body low so that her breasts dragged over the boy’s crotch. She could feel his lingering hard-on, the way his abs contracted as she arched her back and languidly used him like a body pillow. Junghee grinned, taking the opportunity to give Taeyeon a solid smack on the ass. Taeyeon threw a pout over her shoulder, but it was calculated. Eunsook got her attention back with one manicured nail lightly tapped on her cheek.  
  
Taeyeon looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile; Eunsook flipped her cascade of ebon hair over her left shoulder so the cameras could record this debauchery in high-definition. They melted into each other with simultaneous moans, porno hot and cotton candy sweet, with none of the awkwardness of adjustment. Eunsook knew exactly how to wrestle with those agile lips, how to tongue fuck her nimble mouth into submission and have her fingers tangled in her hair in a matter of moments. After all, she taught her everything she knows.  
  
What are friends for?  
  
When Eunsook finally got a measure of herself back under control, she slid out of Minho’s lap and plopped herself next to Junghee and Taeyeon. The happy smile that she thought implacable deflated like a shaken soufflé the moment she realized Taeyeon wasn’t even looking at her. Her fluttering gaze was solidly fixed on Minjung, as though she was trying to gauge the other girl’s interest in what just happened. Eunsook counted backwards from ten and pasted the smile back on. She was a little drunk on Taeyeon’s kiss, and it was making her stupid and paranoid. Still, she grabbed the bottle with both hands and sent it into a fierce revolution, making a few people jump as it nearly crashed into Key.  
  
“Oh no, sorry!” Easy laughter rained down from all sides. This sight was familiar, watching Eunsook bumble about in a cute way. It could be annoying during sports meets, or when she dropped things on a busy stairwell when people needed to get to class. But now it eased some of the sexual tension hanging heavy in the air. Key figured out long ago that a small part of that was a clever act on her part. Better to have them laughing at you than whispering. Everyone loved a clown, and if the world didn’t see her as a lovable buffoon, they would see her as a threat.  
  
Key spent a lot of time observing people.  
  
“Isn’t it your lucky day? You,” Key passed his iPod to a slack-jawed observer, “track 19, tout suite, thank you. Eunsook darling, you remember the steps don’t you? Fab! Let’s go let’s go!” He got to his feet, snapping his fingers in the general direction of the stereo. The crowd pressed back a little, appreciative murmurs wafting into the air. Key and Eunsook made quite the splash last year at the talent show with their rendition of “El Tango de Roxanne” from Moulin Rouge, mostly because everyone was shocked that she could get through the whole thing without falling off the stage.  
  
“Isn’t she supposed to choose how she kisses you? Those are the rules, right?” Gwibbon shot a glare over her shoulder as someone accidentally shoved her in the process of shuffling. Key shot a raised eyebrow over at his dance partner, unfurling a hand in a graceful invitation. She straightened her posture, smiled for the crowd, and immediately dropped into performance mode.  
  
They kept their steps contained, mindful of the small space, and Key took advantage of that to press his face close to hers, to press her close and caress her in ways that had the whole room holding their breath. And as he dipped her back, his hand pressed to her spine as they panted in tandem, he whispered against her lips:  
  
“Don’t you get tired of being a substitute?”  
  
Eunsook immediately turned to look at Taeyeon, but Key snapped them both upright and into a kiss where they both held their eyes open, ignoring the burst of wild cheers and applause. From over her shoulder, Key could see Taeyeon taking advantage of the spectacle to unabashedly stare at Minjung because she thought no one could see. He knew that look well, because he’d been in Eunsook’s shoes before and he quickly learned the signs. It was still painful, even now.  
  
But not as painful as the slap Eunsook gave him when she broke out of his grip. It echoed, even over the remaining music. Key never knew her eyes could get so cold, or that her back could be so rigid as she stormed out of the room. Time froze as the whole crowd stared in shock; Junghee was the first to get up and go chasing after her. Key’s jaw throbbed, there was sure to be a handprint there later. He didn’t mind, not if it meant that he set things in motion to help Taemin get his name cleared.  
  
There was no pain in the world he wouldn’t suffer for that.  
  
Junghee chased her through the party with dogged determination, carelessly elbowing people until they got out of her way. She only paused to grab an unattended bottle of rum and a roll of paper towels, counting on Eunsook’s tendency to bang into things when she was too drunk to think straight. Sure enough, the older girl was stalled at the back door, rubbing her knee and glaring at the counter that dared to injure her.  
  
There was no preamble; Junghee pulled Eunsook away from the door, opened it, and half dragged her outside to the tiny gazebo in the back. With a gentle shove, she plopped Eunsook down on a bench and ripped off a paper towel. Eunsook had it soaked in less than a minute, her whole upper body shaking with ungainly sobs. Junghee pressed close to her side, silently passing her fresh sheets when needed until the sobbing subsided into hitched sniffles.  
  
“Um. So. What’re you crying about?” Junghee slid down on the bench until her head was in Eunsook’s lap. Eunsook looked down at her, opened her mouth to reply, and faltered. Junghee didn’t press for an answer; she turned her head away to take a sip of rum and waited like she had all the time in the world.  
  
“You knew already, didn’t you, that Taeyeon likes…you didn’t tell me.” It was supposed to be accusatory, angry, indignant; instead it came out in a bitter whine that made both of them cringe. “That’s not fair. Sorry. I’m just…when is it my turn, huh? When do I get to be loved?”  
  
“Don’t be stupid, Sookie. You are loved.”  
  
“No, I mean. The special kind, just someone loving me. S’easy for you. Everyone loves you.”  
  
“I got what you meant. C’mere.” Junghee wrapped a hand around Eunsook’s neck and pushed herself up to give her a smiling kiss, lips plush with booze and curved with sympathy. Eunsook allowed it, but there was a resigned, bitter sigh lingering there when Junghee plopped her head back down in her lap. “You just have the same problem most people do.”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“I think you do, my dear.” Junghee’s eyes slid closed, her voice falling into an almost hypnotic rhythm dancing along the edge of song. “Let’s say, let’s say that Love is like this rum here. Rum is just corrupted sugar and liquid fire. It’s sweet, so so so sweet, and intoxicating. But it burns.”  
  
[Jinki and Gwibbon are grinding in a corner. She throws her head back against his shoulder, whispering deliciously deviant things in his ear. His hand is already down her skirt, brushing her clit from the outside of her soaked panties just to make her writhe harder. They look across the room and catch Minho’s eye simultaneously; he’s staring. Gwiboon crooks a finger at him, and Jinki licks his lips with only the very tip of his tongue. The trap is sprung, and Minho is halfway there before he realizes how achingly hard he is.]  
  
“So people cut it with other things. They want their pina coladas, their daiquiris, their Jell-o shots. They want romantic Love or innocent Love or socially acceptable Love.”  
  
[Minjung finds Taeyeon out by the pool, downing the contents of a large plastic cup. She waits, a suppressed tornado of fury, lust, and longing, until Taeyeon puts the cup down before bull rushing her into the deep end of the pool. Four seconds of thrashing, and Minjung kicks them up to the surface and traps Taeyeon in a corner. Spectators roar with laughter and approval. They stare at each other, faces wet with tears and poolwater. Minjung kisses her, and Taeyeon hangs on like her life depends on it. Jonghyun watches the scene from a bedroom window, but the feel of Jino’s mouth on his cock offers a pleasant distraction.]  
  
“Me…I want Love just as it is, straight up, any way I can get it. I want the sweet and the fire and the way it makes my head spin. It’s not easy, I’m just not afraid of it. But I know that if I take too much, I’ll have to face the consequences later on.”  
  
[Key rubs Taemin’s back as he subsides into mild dry heaving. He’s getting grass stains on his new jeans that will never come out, and he knows his mom will have his balls on a platter for letting someone vomit on her prize African violets. Taemin falls over sideways, pale and wrecked, but he clings to Key’s hand like a scared child in the dark. It might be truth or manipulation, and Key knows this. He chooses not to care.]  
  
“You thought you could take shots, and now, well…here’s the hangover. Now you have to decide if you’re a cocktail girl, if you’re willing to drink straight from the bottle, or if you’re going on the wagon for a while.” Junghee opened her eyes to see Eunsook staring out into the darkness. She held up the bottle in silence; Eunsook grasped it, her expression unreadable.  
  
“Innocuous vessel of glass, what genies hath thou unleashed tonight.”  
  
“Damn…that was poetic.”  
  
“Oh yeah, it was…wait. What did I say? I should write it down…”  
  
“No no no…friends don’t let friends write emo poetry when they’re drunk.”  
  
“I let you babble your stupid rum metaphor at me for like, an hour.”  
  
“Bitch, that was genius, fuck you.”  
  
“That was bullshit.” Eunsook kissed her on the forehead. “But it made me feel better. Thanks.”  
  
Junghee grinned and stretched.  
  
“Anytime. But if I ever suggest spin the bottle again, slap me like you did Key.”  
  
“Deal.”


End file.
